


BEST.DAY.EVER.

by vinniebatman



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT Repeal, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day that start's just like any other, John ends up having the best day ever.  This was originally written before Obama was elected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST.DAY.EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: wolfshark wanted some happy!comment!porn for her rainy day. I started a comment, but like much of my writing, it just kept growing and growing. So instead I present happy!goodfuture!drabble!series!porn! It's a story with porn told in five drabbles. NOT BETA'D, just a bit of crazy porn n' fluff.

John, Ronon and Teyla sit in the mess hall, eating lunch on a day the same as countless others.  Rodney had rushed off earlier, mumbling about a project in his lab.  Suddenly, a running, yelling, excited Marine breaks the calm, his rushed words sending everyone in the mess into a flurry of discussion.  Some are angry, some overjoyed while John feels a knot of fear disappear, hope blossoming.</p>

John runs from the room, ignorant of Ronon and Teyla's knowing smirks.

The Marine's words echo in his mind:

"President Obama signed the non-discrimination bill; don't ask, don't tell has been overturned."

* * * * * * * * * *

Rodney doesn't understand it, growing angrier as soldiers show up and steal his scientists.  When John runs in moments later, Rodney suppresses the urge to stare, forcing an irritated attitude.  Then John utters seven words and before Rodney can even process them, he's pulled into a searing kiss filled with desire.

John licks against the seam of Rodney's mouth, pleading wordlessly.  Rodney opens his mouth, moaning as their tongues writhe against each other.  John wedges a leg between Rodney's and soon they're both grinding against one another, panting.

Radek clears his throat, grinning when Rodney drags John away.

* * * * * * * * * *

John pins Rodney against the wall of his quarters.  Fingers tremble as they remove their clothing, overwhelming lust sending tremors through them both.  Soon they're naked, Rodney pressing into John's chest.  The hair that brushes against his skin sends burning shivers down Rodney's spine.  But it's not enough.

There's so much they want to do to each other, but they've waited so long.  Too much desperation to let them taste and touch like they've dreamed of.

Pushing Rodney onto the bed, John looks down at him with burning eyes, his hard, leaking cock jutting out.

"Fuck me, Rodney."

* * * * * * * * * *

Rodney marvels at John's beauty as he buries three fingers inside him.  John lays arched beneath him, writhing and begging, arms hooked behind his knees.  Rodney stares at the stretched hole, watching as his fingers pump in and out.

Leaning down, Rodney bites John's nipples, his sobs make Rodney's cock even harder.  By the time Rodney's fingers have been removed and his cock lubed, precome is dripping down John's dick.  When Rodney sneaks a taste, it shatters his control, and seconds later, he's buried balls deep inside John, John's fingers scratching red trails down Rodney's arms.

* * * * * * * * * *

It's perfect.  Being inside of John is the best thing Rodney's ever felt.  The tight grip is wonderful, but watching John thrash and beg, pupils blow wide, is the best part.

Sinful words drip from John's lips, and Rodney bends John in half so he can swallow them.  John reaches up, twisting Rodney's nipples, and it's all Rodney can do to not come.  Reaching down, he tugs on John's cock.  John comes, screaming Rodney's name.  Rodney follows quickly.  Later, they lay tangled on the small bed, enjoying the afterglow of the best day ever.


End file.
